Cosas que simplemente pasan
by Pumitahime
Summary: Hola! Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor". Es un one shot de humor de mi pareja favorita, aunque mi humor es algo retorcido, de verdad espero lo disfruten :) .


_**Hola queridos lectores, este es mi primer reto como escritora de Fanfiction, espero lo disfruten tanto cómo yo disfruté escribiendo. La historia es mía pero los personajes sabemos perfectamente a quién pertenecen: Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor". No está por demás Agradecer la invitación al reto. Momento de pasar a leer…**_

**Cosas que simplemente pasan.**

**Kagome POV**

Llevo seis meses conviviendo con Sesshomaru, todo comenzó cuando Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo y yo estábamos luchando contra Naraku, el muy desgraciado tenía planeado secuestrarme, por enésima vez. Cuando uno de sus asquerosos tentáculos se coló a tomarme por la cintura, yo esperaba ver a Inuyasha llegar y rescatarme, pero nada.

Temprano antes de que se alzara el alba, aparecieron las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo, y por enésima vez Inuyasha salió a encontrarse con ella. ¡Demonios! Me pregunto si él se ha puesto a pensar un momento seriamente en mí, pero viendo a retrospectiva logro darme por vencida, él sólo es un gran idiota que muy probablemente no fue bendecido con un cerebro pensante.

Total, Naraku cree que es muy divertido viajar sujeto por tentáculos asquerosos rodeando tu cuerpo, pero mi vómito en su cara le demostró lo horrible que es ser tomado por rehén. Bajó hasta un claro donde había un pequeño y cristalino lago, por desgracia no llevaba ni mi arco ni mis flechas, además me percaté de algo que me había pasado desapercibido hasta ese instante, él iba solo.

–Kagome, dúchate, hoy, tú serás mía y la pureza que irradias quedará corrompida. – dijo el malvado de Naraku mientras se relamía los labios.

–…– Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, el cinismo con el que me escupió a la cara que me quería violar, me aterró. ¡Dios mío, esto es lo único que me faltaba! Además está tan seguro de lo que va a hacer que no se mueve, e incluso me exige que me duche.

–He dicho que te asees, no escuchas. – y aquí comenzó mi calvario, el muy porquería me tomo de la cintura y me arrojó al lago, acto seguido él se lanzó también, comenzó a sacarme la ropa, traté de luchar e incluso usé mis poderes de purificación pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, y en el momento en que estaba por tocar mis senos, vi una hermosa cabellera plateada. En ese momento perdí el conocimiento.

Despierto en una cabaña, no puedo recordar nada, me duelen los brazos y la cintura. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué diablos paso?

–Ya despertaste.- dijo una voz firme pero relajada. Levanté mi vista y ahí estaba mi salvador, Sesshomaru, con su impecable porte parado en la puerta de la cabaña, viéndome fija e intensamente.

–Gracias.- susurré

–¿Por qué?- dijo sin más.

–Porque me salvaste. –de verdad sentía un profundo agradecimiento, de no ser por el témpano de hielo andante, seguramente esta vez Naraku no sólo se hubiera llevado una victoria, probablemente me hubiera jodido la vida.

–No me refiero a eso, humana, ¿Por qué estabas sola? –es tan difícil hablar con este demonio, pero hago uso de toda mi paciencia y le explico todo lo que pasó, su rostro no muestra ni sorpresa ni asombro, sólo es la más pura representación del odio.

–No es para tanto…

–¿¡No es para tanto!? Si yo no hubiera estado cerca…–me acerqué a él y le tomé la mano, en ese momento, sentí, sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Me alejé del susto y pude ver sorpresa en su rostro.

–Sesshomaru, ¿podría ir contigo? – en ese momento me decidí a dejar atrás todo lo que Inuyasha alguna vez hizo de mí.

–Haz lo que quieras humana.- _"ya no más, Inuyasha" _ con ese pensar salí de la cabaña detrás de "él".

Así es como me uní a Sesshomaru, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, no he tenido ninguna noticia de mis antiguos compañeros. He recolectado lo que parece ser un cuarto de la perla de Shikon. Si tuviera un diario le contaría un secreto que amenaza constantemente con salir de mí…creo que estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru, y no ese enamoramiento obsesivo que tenía con Inuyasha, esto es diferente, digamos que no hay punto de comparación…

–Parece ser que este encuentro es inevitable. – dijo con su acostumbrada frialdad.

–No podríamos evitarlo aunque quisiéramos, sólo faltan los trozos de él y los de Naraku.- dije resignada.

–Es hora de salir.- dijo ya más obligado que de ganas. De repente, nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos nos podíamos mover, su estola había quedado hecha nudo entre nosotros.

**Inuyasha POV**

–Espera Sesshomaru… así no…- Sentí la ira explotar dentro de mí, por fin escuché la voz que había anhelado escuchar hace meses, pero sonaba a que estaban haciendo "cositas".

–Mujer, eres tan brusca, yo que quiero ser suave contigo…- asfakdueushfg ¿Es esa la voz de Sesshomaru?

–Pero… siempre más rápido es mejor. – ¡La escuché suspirar!

–Si así lo deseas… no me responsabilizaré si te lastimo.

–Si eres tú, no creo que duela…auch…¡Sesshomaru!…

–Dijiste que entre más rápido sería mejor…

–Aah…aah…espera…un poco de gentileza…Dios mío, cuidado…

–Bueno, seré gentil si me lo pides cómo debe de ser…Humana, no toques eso (su espada)…

–Es que estoy muy estrecha y necesito apoyo…

–Entonces, ¿lo pedirás más gentil?…

–Por favor Sesshomaru…ahh…auch…¿Serías más gentil conmigo?

Entré con Tesaiga desenvainada, y no pude evitar gritar.

–¡Malnacido, quita tus asquerosas manos de MI hembra! –Estudié la situación y me sentí todo un idiota. Ambos me veían fijamente, con mirada asesina. Aún así la furia dentro de mí seguía latente. –Kagome, te exijo una explicación, ¡Inmediatamente!

–Sesshomaru, dame cinco minutos, creo que **tengo** que hablar con él. –Kagome dándole explicaciones a ese imbécil, sólo falto decir que no quería verme. ¡Ja! Es Kagome de quién estamos hablando, ella sólo tiene ojos para mí. La tomé de la muñeca y la arrastré hasta afuera.

**Kagome POV**

Respiro profundamente, quiero patear su trasero, pero mejor cooperar y no hacer esto más difícil, además puedo percibir la tensión de Sesshomaru, lo que menos quiero es una pelea.

–¡Suéltame! Esta distancia es suficiente.- dije lo más serena que pude, aunque eso no disminuyó la firmeza de mi voz.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo exaltado y de manera prepotente. – Primero te largas con Naraku y ahora estás con Sesshomaru, ¿Acaso eres una puta barata o qué? –Juro que quise hacer las cosas bien, pero hay seres que no me permiten darme ese lujo.

–Sabes imbécil, te mandaría a comer mierda, pero viendo lo que sale de tu boca, no creo que te quepa nada más. – Sí, Inu idiota estaba atónito. – Si todavía no aprendes a superar tus problemas de celopatía y posesión; propinarte una patada en el culo será la única forma de ayudarte a seguir adelante. –Me sentí libre, me sentí filosa, pero sobretodo me sentí segura de que mi decisión siempre fue la correcta.

–¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kagome?

–¿No te das cuenta Inuyasha? Todos tenemos un límite y derecho a ser felices. No te lo iba a decir pero lo haré porque no te permito que me faltes al respeto, Naraku casi me viola y Sesshomaru me salvó, ¡¿sabes por qué?! Porque por enésima vez me botaste para ir detrás de Kikyo… Aunque gracias a eso, estoy con mi otra mitad y esa no eres tú…

–¡No es verdad, nada de lo que dices lo es! Tú me amas a mí, dime la verdad, ¿te está chantajeando? – Negué con la cabeza- –Entonces, miénteme. Yo sólo te pedí un tiempo para saber qué es lo que en realidad quería…

- Me pides tiempo, te lanzo el reloj en la cara y te molestas; después me dices que te diga la verdad y luego prefieres que te mienta… ¿entonces? decídete ¿o eres medio imbécil o un completo idiota? tu indecisión me confunde. – No es que quisiera herir sus sentimientos, pero, ¿Quién ha pensado en los míos? – Vete, no quiero saber más de ti Inuyasha, yo tengo pensado emparejarme con Sesshomaru.

–¡NUNCA! Primero muerto antes de dejarte ser suya.

–¿No escuchaste imbécil, te largas o te cumplo tu deseo? – Considerando el temperamento de MI Sesshomaru creo que se ha comportado como el Dios de la Paciencia.

–Inuyasha, aquí tienes el trozo de la perla que hemos recolectado, quiero que sepas que en la batalla final estaremos apoyándote, porque al final yo rompí la perla y yo la haré desaparecer. Pero no te confundas, yo no pienso volver contigo, ni por gusto ni a la fuerza, dile a los muchachos que los quiero.

Me di la vuelta y tomé la mano de Sesshomaru, no sé qué fue de Inu idiota, sólo sé que no lo veré en mucho tiempo…

–¿Es en serio lo que dijiste? – me preguntó con un toque de ansiedad en su tono de voz.

–Sabes que yo no bromearía con eso…–le dije a mi Caballero del Hielo.

–Entonces…¿Estás segura?

–Claro, son cosas que simplemente pasan, así cómo esto que nació entre tú y yo…

–Entonces, Kagome…Hazme el Amor…

**FIN**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado! : )**


End file.
